


Breaking Alois

by CourtedByDeath



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtedByDeath/pseuds/CourtedByDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a prompt @ <span><a href="http://kurohedonism.livejournal.com/"><b>kurohedonism</b></a></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Breaking Alois

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt @ [**kurohedonism**](http://kurohedonism.livejournal.com/)

Lips parted into a smirk as mismatched eyes, one rich sapphire the other startling amethyst, looked on. “I didn’t quite hear you. Again.” His voice cut through the air like a whip sharp and heavy before it stung and connected to flesh.

There was a soft grunt then light panting and the blond tried to gather his wits and pull enough air into his abused, burning lungs to speak. His face ached, the pale flesh marred with bruises, his lips cracked and bloodied, his clothes were not the finery he’d worn before but tattered and torn.

“What’s the matter, Trancy? Can you not find the words? Does it hurt your pride to admit such a simple truth?” Ciel stood from his chair and moved towards the prone blond, reaching out a gloved hand he curled his fingers in to the sweat-dampened locks and yanked the other viciously up to his level.

This bitter rivalry, neither of them could remember how it had started. Was it their fathers or did they not even know? How ever it started it lingered in them, in their very blood. Those of the Trancy Household hated those of the Phantomhive Household. That was just how it had always been. Why even their demons had bad blood between them.

Alois gasped and winced, glaring up at Ciel. If his hands were free this would be going much differently he assured himself to soothe his ego. He’d be ripping Ciel’s pretty eyes out starting with the purple one. He’d take it out just like he had Hannah’s. “I won’t admit it because it isn’t true.” He spat. “You’re not my better, Phantomhive. I am better than you not the other way around!”

Ciel gave a disgusted sigh and reached out with his free hand forcing his fingers into Alois’s mouth to grasp his tongue. “Perhaps I should teach you a lesson and remove this lying serpents’ tongue of yours, cut it right from your mouth. I doubt your contract would survive such an action but it is of no matter to me.”

Alios closed his eyes tightly then tried to speak. He bit hard at Ciel’s fingers making him release his tongue. He didn’t even smirk at the curse that left the other Earl’s lips. “You win.” He hissed softly glancing away.

Ciel had raised his hand ready to slap the blond earl but he stopped. “What did you say?” He demanded in a harsh whisper. He’d heard yes but he wasn’t certain he’d heard properly.

“You win, Phantomhive.” He managed loud and clear before he was dropped to the ground. “I admit here and now you’re my better.” But only here and only now he added silently to himself. It would not always be that way he was sure of it.

Ciel smirked in that cruel way of his before tilting his head thoughtfully. “Prove it, Trancy. Kiss my boot.” He shoved his boot into Alois’s face, watching in amusement when the blond did just that.  
  



End file.
